Going At It
by MMBeaudoin
Summary: "He's right though. Four and I never have 'gone at it' in that sense of the word. All throughout training, we'd demonstrated to the new comer's different tactics and strategies. But never had we taken it passed our mock exercises." A new recruit challenges Tris to fight Four. Four is amused, Tris is pissed. Just some fun with out favorite Stiffs!


**Just a fun story about Tris and Four. Probably a three parter. Enjoy! -Cheers**

_"__She_, was the top of her class?" the rude initiate looks at me across the dining room table, his eyes excited and elite with adrenaline from the ceremony. I remember the feeling of complete and utter relief and happiness when you've officially been accepted into your faction, and all the fears of being kicked out of your new family go away.

"Yes," That word has a proud ring to it when Four retorts, and I love it. "And don't antagonize her; she's taken on guys twice as tough as you." Tobias glances sideways at me, then goes back to eating and reading.

I look around at the new faces in the dining hall, all of them looking as scared and excited as I imagine I did at this time, exactly a year earlier. I also look around at the familiar faces. Uriah, Will, Christina, Lyne, Marline, Tori; all of our friends, sitting around our immediate area, eating and talking. _Laughing._ It's beautiful.

I didn't want to help with the training process, the idea actually made me feel sick when it was first presented to me; but Tobias requested me specifically, and kept on my case all summer.

"It'll be nice working with someone besides Eric for a change." He said when I finally agreed to do it.

And now it's over, and it's like I blinked. Time flew and now I don't know what to do with myself.

The boy looks between Tobias and I, blinking, and then a smile crawls slowly across his mouth.

"What about you?" He points with his chin across the table at Four, then takes another bite of his burger, smiling through his chewing.

Tobias sighs, and looks back up from his book, as if this annoying young man was an obnoxious thorn in his side. Once the boy finally has Four's full attention, he smiles wider and sets down his burger, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Have the two of you ever gone at it?"

I fidget in my seat at the initiate's vulgar choice of words, and Four's eyebrows go up as he glances around our immediate area, a few people have started paying attention to this little scene. Christina, Will and Uriah are all snickering quietly. A few of the newbie's are looking at the new dauntless like he's gone mad.

I have to hand it to him though—either he has a death wish or he's extremely confident in his self-defence capabilities. Like, really confident.

He's right though. Four and I never have 'gone at it' in that sense of the word. All throughout training, we'd demonstrated to the new comer's different tactics and strategies. But never had we taken it passed our mock exercises.

After a moment, I see the muscles in Tobias's shoulders and back loosen and he lets out a quiet breath. I smile a little, watching him take himself under control. He sets down his fork, flipping the page of his book.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea." Is all he says before turning back to the pages of the bulky novel.

_Wait a second. _

"Why not?" I surprise myself and everyone around me with the defensive edge in my voice. Four looks up at me under his lashes, an incredulous look on his face. The boy smiles and the people around us let out a few whistles and "_oooh's"_.

Tobias looks at me for another second, as if waiting for me to say "gotcha!" I only stare back. Once he's decided that I'm not trying to be funny, he sits up straighter, closing the book and setting it down next to his empty plate.

Crossing his arms he leans forward towards me, resting his weight on his elbows, his eyes narrow at me.

I mimic his posture, mirroring his careful movements as I lean in, raising my eyebrows.

"It's like dual of the Stiffs." Someone remarks and a few people around us chuckle, some sounding a little bit uncomfortable.

After a minute his facade breaks and his eyes twinkle with humour.

"Okay," He nods once, leaning back. I blink, confused and narrow my eyes at him.

"Okay what?" I lean back too.

Picking up his fork again he looks back at his book.

"Okay I'll fight you." He shrugs, his lips twitching with a smile he's barely containing.

"Fine," I snap, standing up, grabbing my tray.

"Fine." He nods, looking up at me from under his lashes.

"Good."

"Good."

Pushing my chair in I try not to stomp like a little kid as I exit the dining room.


End file.
